The Prism Rangers (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Prism Rangers= |-|Prism Red= Summary The Ultra Chroma Power Squad! Prism Rangers are a group of recurring characters in the Disgaea series. They first appeared in Disgaea 1 with only three Rangers (Prism Red, Prism Blue and Prism Yellow), they fought Laharl to become Overlords so they would become popular enough to gain all seven Rangers. They later appeared in Disgaea 2 with two additional Rangers (Prism Green and Prism Purple), they fought Adell and Rozalin in the fifth round in Overlord Zenon's tournament before being beaten by Adell. In the post-game, they challenged Adell and when he arrived he found out that there were two more Rangers (Prism Orange and Prism Indigo) making the full team of seven Prism Rangers. Prism Red appeared in Disgaea 3 alone after Baal had stolen his friends, after being beaten by Mao he was kicked out of the Prism Rangers but Almaz let him join their group, however, due to Mao being the new Prism Red the original Prism Red was forced to be renamed to Prism-ish. Their last appearance was in Disgaea 4 where they fought Fuka and Desco when they tried to take over the Earth. Due to this being their last appearance in the series it can be speculated that they were killed by Desco, however, there is no confirmation of this. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 1-C Name: Prism Red, Prism Blue, Prism Yellow, Prism Green, Prism Purple, Prism Orange and Prism Indigo (None of their real names are known), Prism-ish (Prism Red's name after being kicked out of the Prism Rangers) Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: All of the Prism Rangers are male Age: Varies Classification: Humans Powers and Abilities: |-|Prisom Rangers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Duplication |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Made it to the fifth round in Overlord Zenon's tournament this means that they have fought several demons, Most demons have been stated to be able to destroy a large cluster of stars with ease) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Has fought Baal) '''Speed: At least FTL '(Can keep up with demons that can fly to the sun in a few seconds) '| MFTL+ '''(Has fought Baal) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Several kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Baton, Laser Blaster Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Are very incompetent |''' Is very incompetent '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Prism Rangers | Prism Red Note: Despite being given the title of Prism Black by Prism Red, Adell is not an actual Prism Ranger since he has never fought alongside them. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1